


Making Sam Laugh (By Pranking Dean)

by Fae_Eternal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Sam Winchester, Annoyed Dean Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, Wet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: Just something I wrote for a challenge during DoubleDubsOnline's twitch stream. Enjoy I guess.It was supposed to be short and descriptive. Not sure I accomplished that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoubleDubsOnline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DoubleDubsOnline).



Sam glanced over, from the corner of his eye, in the direction of his boyfriend. Said man was staring vacant at a wall, if it weren't for the furrowed brows Sam would have thought the archangel had left his vessel again. Gabriel glanced up. A lake of liquid gold met hazel. Sam raised an eyebrow in question. Gabriel smirked and disappeared, seconds before footsteps pounded down the hall. 

His door burst open banging against the wall. Dean stood there drenched to the bone. His hair was plastered to his head, his shirt clung to him, and only the top of his jeans were darkened with water. His forest green eyes were alight with fury. Sam couldn't contain the laughter that erupted from him. At least he knew why Gabriel had disappeared.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, glaring at Sam. It didn't look threatening at all, like a kitten trying to scare a dog much bigger then itself. Sam shrugged, attempted to at least, his shoulders were shaking to much to get the gesture across. Dean finally gave up when Sam fell to the floor, shaking with silent laughter. He glared, turned to the door and barged back the way he came, not bothering to close Sam's door. His footsteps echoed through the hall growing fainter as he moved farther away.

"I thought you might enjoy that." A voice informed, amusement seeping in. Sam glanced up the laughter finally dying down. 

"Remind me to keep you around a bit longer." Sam said shaking his head, grinning widely.

"Will do." Gabriel agreed leaning down to press their lips softly together


End file.
